


Episode

by Ginger_b



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_b/pseuds/Ginger_b
Summary: 鼓手与舞者





	Episode

今天下了雪，虽说到地面还没积起来就化了，刮起风还是很冷。彩排偏偏赶上这种天气，暖气也开的晚，清场前场馆各处的门都四敞大开了好一阵，每当这种时候李马克就庆幸自己不是舞队的，不用穿着单薄的衣服在台上等着机位齐全——要不是因为乐队里有人抽烟，他也能在暖和的后台再呆半小时，而不是跟李帝努一起，裹着羽绒服在这儿傻站着。

 

“哥，上去到坐席那吧。”  
“干嘛，你还真要看？”  
“看啊，光站着手指头都僵了，一会儿弹走音了还得挨训。”

 

跟巡演也有十几场了，这还是第一次从这个角度看舞台。接下来要拍VCR里面跟现场现衔接的镜头，舞者都穿着表演的衣服站在自己的位置上轻声聊天或是做着拉伸。在台下的Zina  
补完妆上来了，站在中间。音乐响起来，摄像机开始移动，Zina的红裙子逐渐模糊成一个红斑。李马克头几次看的时候的确还津津有味，现在只觉得又困又无聊，有这个时间还不如去跟那个新来的贝斯手谈谈，警告他下次再在待机室的洗手间抽烟就折了他的琴。

 

音乐变了，李马克勉强回神，所有舞者后退，只有一个男孩走出来跟Zina一起站在追光下面，是一段双人的编舞。他们上身贴到一起，Zina的手臂缠在对方的脖子上，是没见过的人——黑色的透视衬衫紧贴着上身，两道细小亮片缝出的装饰带从肩膀倾泻而下，显得腰又细又薄，胸骨随着呼吸微微凸出着，下面是长长的腿，面料紧贴在大腿和屁股上。

两个身体分开的瞬间，那个红斑就从李马克眼里消失了，只剩这个黑色的越来越清楚。踏步的时候胯骨也力道恰好的扭着，转身的时候伸展开的手臂，跟着音乐节奏动着的指尖，分毫不差。每一次他弯下腰上身绷紧的时候，李马克发现自己都在用力握前面的栏杆，就好像希望那不是栏杆——

 

灯光范围扩大了，他回到一群舞者中间，继续跳着。李马克对舞蹈一无所知，可是他绝对是算跳的很好的吧？比起旁边那些人，他的表情看起来那么沉醉。喜欢这种类型的音乐吗？软趴趴的，可是他在跳舞的话好像自己也能忍着听下去。

伴奏停了，导演喊了cut之后所有人动了起来，有助理跑上台给女明星披上外套。他也搓着双臂向台下走着，好像很冷的样子，该死，这么冷的天为什么不让人多穿衣服。

 

“哥你干嘛——你去哪？”李马克转过头，低头看看自己已经把外套脱了一半。“啊……有点闷。”再转过头的功夫，人已经不在原来的位置了。他走到坐席尽头，现在男孩穿上外套了，跟其他人一起挤挤挨挨的坐下来了，看起来小小的一团。李马克伸长了脖子向那边看着。

 

“东赫啊。”摄像导演盯着监视屏开口了  
“是！”男孩一下坐直了，脸上有一些紧张神色。  
“做得好。”

 

“谢谢您！”重新坐着缩了回去，抓着暖手宝贴在自己脸上。原来笑起来的样子跟在舞台上一点都不同，完全是个孩子。脸蛋圆圆的眼睛也圆圆的，鼻梁和颧骨明明都不算高，不像是化妆品的缘故——在昏暗的台下也闪着光。每个部位单独看都很漂亮，还在喘着气呢，饱满的嘴唇微微张开着喘气。

妈的，真想咬一口，李马克又捏紧了栏杆。咬上去会有什么感觉？只是说了几个字，又甜又柔和的声音就像一直在耳边回响一样。在说着什么呢，旁边的人居然能离得这么近听。这么一看，喉结几乎看不出来，怪不得。要顺着光溜溜的脖子一路亲上去，然后咬住嘴唇，用我的呼吸灌满那张嘴。

 

“哥——不走吗？”袖子被李帝努拉了一下，这小子不会是看出来我在想什么了吧。  
“那个人是谁？”  
“这次舞队进的新人，李东赫，恩宇哥好不容易挖来的，听说以前是跳国标出身，从小就拿了很多奖。哥没听说？”呵，天天脸上挂着憨笑，其实眼尖的要命。  
“没有。”

“哇，马克哥真是，对周边毫无关心，”李帝努眯着眼笑，“之前一起彩排过几次的，那孩子有点名气，进来的时候大家还议论了一阵呢。真的没印象？”

“没有。”看李马克摇头之后，李帝努脸上又露出那种“不愧是马克哥”的表情，他懒得理。自从他们认识以来，他已经说过八百遍“哥根本不像在乐队里的人”，李马克也不太清楚乐队里的人该是什么样。他只知道在Zina这种级别的明星巡演队伍里，像自己这样年纪轻资历又浅的，想保住现在的位置，拿着现在这种程度的酬金，就得比所有人都强才行。不靠打裂了的鼓槌和磨出血泡的虎口来换，能靠什么来换？

正因为这样，制作人才放心把那几首疯了一样的爵士曲目加进来。马克可以做到吧？没问题。李马克总是一样的回答，不过是把吃饭睡觉之外所有的时间都投在那小小一块空间里，架子鼓和自己的身体，圈在一起形成的空间。几乎到了吃饭的时候会被抢走筷子的程度，因为总是拿着筷子在桌子上无意识的敲，同桌的人都快疯了。

 

跟李帝努每天呆在一起，并不是因为他也是这样的疯子。不管是钱还是名气，他都没什么意欲。刚认识李马克的时候，他整天问“你这么练真的没事吗”，现在换成了“因为有你这种疯子在，那些哥也都跟着一起看眼色呢。”他从来不换上那副假惺惺关心的嘴脸，所以让李马克觉得安心。他盯着那个孩子，刚进来就被放在双人舞的位置上，估计不少人会眼红。可是他一脸坦然，表情像在观察什么，但是很少插话。他是什么样的人？从里到外李马克都好奇。

舞队的人突然三三两两站起来了，向后台移动，大概是要换衣服进行下一个场景。他也慢慢的跟着走在后面，一边走一边跟其他人打着招呼，李马克也迈步走下台子打算跟上去。

“哥去哪？该我们排练了。”  
“……哦。”  
“晕，李马克居然忘了要排练的事，”李帝努夸张的用手在他眼前摆了摆，“魂都飞了吗。”

 

晕，真是绝了。看着他消失在后台入口那，李马克觉得整个场地的热气都被那孩子带走了，他又觉得冷且困。没完没了的烦透了的排练——已经有几年都没有过这种念头。李帝努拉了几下，他才开始慢吞吞往舞台走。他甩了甩脑袋，搓了几下脸，这是巡演的第一场，总会有再一次见的时候。

 

 

没想到晚饭就是再一次见的时候。一群人穿着一模一样的黑色羽绒服涌进吃自助的地方，原来舞队有这么多人吗？平时李马克根本不会抬头看的，但今天听到大一点的声音就立即抬头了。李东赫挤挤挨挨的在房间另一端坐下了，外套下面是红色的衣服，他穿红色也很好看，那样的肤色就该穿红色——李马克又在乱想，他其实根本不知道什么肤色穿红色好看。盘子里的东西已经吃的差不多了，可自己必须要在这多待一会儿。

 

李马克端着盘子走过那孩子所在的桌子，几乎屏住了呼吸。我他妈简直像回到了十六岁，绷紧了身体盼望他能注意到自己，又竭力不想让这种盼望露馅。夹了一些生菜和鸡肉在盘子里，转身面向他的时候，中间突然插进来一个人站在李东赫身边，单手撑在他面前的桌子上对他说着话。他仰起头，嘴巴又微微张开了，淡红的，丰满的，心型的嘴唇。“真的吗？”眼波流动着，对方伸手在他头顶揉了一把，他笑了，鼻子两边有小小的褶皱。这人真是毫无自觉，或者是太有自觉了，知道自己那样笑很可爱吧。李马克快步走回去，把盘子扔在桌上砰的一声，李帝努用看精神病人一样的眼神看着他。

 

短短的一把叉子刺穿了不知道几层生菜叶子，放进嘴里嚼了一会才发现根本连酱汁都没淋。就这么一口一口塞进嘴里然后回酒店休息算了，也不要想着能说话了，甚至也不要看他了——可是眼睛有自己的想法。偏偏还把外套脱下来了，本来就够显眼了，现在穿着酒红色的上衣在黑乎乎的人堆里坐着，还笑着。李马克开始怀念前一天的自己了，几个小时前还是吃饭时只顾着盘子里东西的自己，现在几乎成了想在一个餐桌旁安装监视器的变态。

 

结果他还是回到了架子鼓前面。过剩的情绪总是能用常规练习发泄出去，总是能的。二十分钟过后鼓槌就因为汗水开始在掌心打滑了，拿着软布擦拭的时候又想起了滑下来的衬衫袖口，露出的半截细长的小臂。伸着胳膊穿外套的时候，腰上那一小截皮肤。汗水落在鼓面上了，李马克发狠打着，试图用震耳欲聋的节奏塞满脑子，挤走如同青春期幻梦一样的影子，然后就这样返回房间。

 

明明出门左转，走到尽头，就能离开，可又被模糊的音乐声勾着去了旁边的排练厅。靠近门上的玻璃窗，只有他一个人坐在地板上，揉着小腿。这是第一次看到他穿练习服——在李马克没有印象的第一次见面时，估计也穿着这样不起眼的衣服，在离他没有多远的地方努力跳舞了。他鬓角和后脑勺汗湿的头发弯曲着，汗水在两侧脖颈被灯光照成了熔金的颜色，肩胛骨中间的衣服也湿出了一块痕迹。

也是练习留到最后才走的人吗？看他一下一下认真的放松着肌肉，李马克嘴里有些发涩，胸口里有种什么东西被揉皱了又被泡在水里舒展开的感觉。手放在门把手上，迟迟没有压下去，还是收了回来。他没有勇气怀着之前的想法闯入这样的空间，对他来说，自己还不是有资格进去的人。留下了舞者和他的镜子，李马克转身走了。

 

 

大概为了配得上如今如日中天的女明星身份，这次入住的酒店规格不同以往。演出结束后，所有人在庆功的餐厅里坐下来的瞬间，环顾一下四周都纷纷发出感叹。牛排，龙虾，奶油炖菜，糕点不停的端上来，李马克几乎每样都吃了两口就放下了。虽然从来都食欲不强，今天像病了一样没有胃口。“哇，说真的我活到现在，头一次见这么大的虾——哥真的不吃？”李帝努光是shrimp cocktail就不知道吃了多少，简直要担心他蛋白中毒。屋子里的人走来走去互相寒暄着敬酒，他强迫自己盯着桌上一盘造型夸张的刺身，不去抬头在几十个穿着同样的巡演纪念T恤的人里面找他。

 

“祝你生日快乐——祝你生日快乐——”

 

一个大蛋糕被推了进来，向着他们这个桌子的方向。在玹哥站了起来，一脸惊喜，啊，今天是情人节，在玹哥的生日。人逐渐簇拥到乐队的王牌键盘手旁边，同桌的人也都跟着站了起来。伸过来的手臂让人眼花缭乱，伴唱队的惠真姐第一个把奶油抹到了主人公脸上，很快就有四五个人跟着效仿。但碍于餐厅的精致氛围，打闹又很快停了下来。演出剩余的热度还在空气里蒸腾着，兴奋感难以消散，第二天是休息日，不少人已经互相商议着要去附近彻夜狂欢。

 

“在玹哥，擦一下吧。”是那个男孩的声音，

 

李马克抬起头，看见湿毛巾从一只手递到另一只手里。郑在玹点头道谢之后笑了。他们认识吗？

“Happy birthday. ”李东赫嘴巴一张一合。李马克抓起纸巾擦了一下嘴哗的起身，太热了，他需要点冰凉的东西，把烦躁和嫉妒都冲下去。大步走向角落里放了冰的潘趣酒，酒保盛好递过来，他仰头把混合着小冰块的液体一口气吞下去。毫无波动的眼神，两天来每一次对上那双眼睛，都没有任何改变。总是对别人露出笑容，托着下巴，纤细的手骨上薄薄的皮肉。如果前一天夜里李马克打开那扇门走进去，会有什么不一样呢？他又喝下一杯，真他妈不知道我到底想要什么。

 

把空杯子放到置物架上，回头看看桌边，李帝努早没影了。掏出手机翻找着通讯录，这小子估计接起来就会说“哥你终于想通了”——

 

 

“要走了吗？”

 

“……是。”一抬头人就站在离自己不到一米远的地方站着，还是没有什么表情，可是一只手背在后面看起来很温顺的样子。他几乎呼吸骤停了。

“昨天早上拍VCR的时候你来看了吧？”

“对，”心脏狂跳，“你也看到我了？”

“啊，因为你一直盯着我看……所以还跟别人打听了一下。乐队排练的时候我去看你了。”

 

“……是吗？”

 

“什么啊，”有点失望的神色，可是下压的语调反而像在撒娇。“昨天晚上不是也一直盯着我吗，还以为会过来说话，结果也没说，今天连看都不看了。”轻飘飘的说着这些不可思议的话，让人口干舌燥。我该道歉吗，可是一句真心都不会有的，因为只顾着看他说话时的样子，从嘴唇缝隙里露出的兔牙，还有跟牙齿相碰的舌尖。

 

“所以就自己过来了……有很重要的事要跟你讲，”距离突然缩短到一半，李马克注意到李东赫喉咙正中间有一颗痣，跟着说话的嘴唇和下巴上下动着。他身上有甜味，是那种想让人把脸埋进去用力呼吸的甜。

 

“今天晚上我的室友不在，”鼻息落在脸侧，“一整晚都不会回来。”

 

 

在电梯厢里他们中间隔着一段距离站着，李马克打定主意不能失控，进房间门之前都不能看对方，他却伸手过来，用手指摆弄李马克腰上皮带支出来的那一截，“别动。”李马克捏住他的手，他抿嘴笑了，皱起来的下巴也可爱的要命，指尖在掌心里挠着，操，越来越热了。李马克拽着他快步穿过走廊，鞋跟在铺着厚地毯的地上也踩的咚咚响。

 

房卡贴在门锁上，嘀哩哩发出三声，李马克，在最棒的音乐团队里工作的李马克，此刻可以发誓，这辈子没听过比这三声机器鸣叫更让自己开心的音乐。进屋反手把卡插进卡座，几乎是灯亮起来的同时李东赫说“不开灯好不好？”然后迅速把卡拔了出来。

“不要。”李马克轻而易举夺回卡插回去。“关着嘛……”他伸手又想去拔卡，居然脸红了，在这种时候，几分钟前还对着他耳朵吹气的狐狸精，现在引着自己进了房间居然会因为开灯而脸红。李马克拉住他的手，放在自己胸口上，亲亲他发红的脸蛋，“我想好好看看你。”

 

他说的是实话，从知道对方的名字到现在不过三十几个小时，都还没有机会好好看看。拉着手走进房间里，好像明白了害羞的原因不在李东赫自己身上——典型的乱糟糟的男孩房间。卷成一团的被子，行李箱敞开着，零食护肤品游戏机一堆东西铺满桌子，甚至接着吻倒在床上的时候，他还反手在身底下摸索了半天，然后松开嘴唇把摸到的东西扔到床下。

“你这什么啊。”李马克看看那只被扔出去的，红蓝相间的毛线袜子，扑哧笑了出来。“你管我。”他攥起拳头打了李马克肩膀一下，又被抓住了。他的指甲非常短，边缘也很多倒刺。凑近了看，眼皮一边一个深浅不一的疤，脸上的痣也多的随心所欲，两颗不算整齐的门牙，“看什么呢。”他皱着眉，做出生气了的表情。

仔细看真是个乱糟糟的小孩，跟聚光灯下完全不同，但却是冒着热气，饱满的，跳动的，活生生的漂亮。想看他更乱糟糟一点，那样一定更漂亮。  
李马克用力的吮咬李东赫的下嘴唇，用自己的舌尖卷住他的，舔他的上颚。从在观众席看那一眼开始自己就满脑子只有这件事，让我吻他，吻到一起缺氧快昏厥，然后就这样直接死了也没关系。可是等他真的鼻息急促的张着嘴，像第一次洗澡的小猫一样发出哼哼唧唧的声音，脑子里又有了太多新的想法。

 

手这是在干什么呢，嘴巴被亲的亮晶晶的肿肿的，看起来睁眼都费力了，手还在自己身上乱摸，李马克松开嘴唇低头一看，正抓着他T恤下摆向上拉，被看到又突然顿住了，就像偷吃东西的小动物呆呆的视线向下。李马克一把脱掉上衣，然后去脱他的，他一脸不情愿的扭来扭去——这人怎么回事？身体长成这样已经过分了，每个举动也都像精确瞄准能让自己发狂的靶心。

衣服拉到最上面，盖住上半张脸，遮住他眼睛的时候李马克开始亲他的身体。“啊！嗯……啊……”他短促的小声的叫着，在脖子那徘徊了一会儿，顺着身体中间一路吻到细瘦的腰上，濡湿了肚脐周围一片直到他大腿打颤了又重新亲到上面去，在锁骨和乳尖附近啃咬。留下一个痕迹，就有一声甜美的呻吟，下身就更硬一分，李马克在李东赫平坦光滑的身体上种下艳红的小花，对作品太满意了，他甚至停下来欣赏了一会儿。

 

“床头抽屉里有套，也有润滑剂……”他终于把T恤从头顶扯下来，咬着下唇说。  
“急了？”看对方不动，甚至自己去解牛仔裤的纽扣了。强调了“一整晚”的人是他，李马克分不清是他对前戏没耐心还是自己太沉迷于他的皮肤在唇齿间的触感，总之看他这幅样子，更不想顺着来了。他拨开李东赫的手，我要按我想要的来。

 

开始舔之前，他内裤已经有一块深色的痕迹，舌头碰到的一瞬间他就下意识的抓了李马克的头发，“怎么了？”鼓手故意问他，

 

“……别舔了嘛……”  
“那你想要哪种？”  
“就……摸一摸……”

 

当然不会听他的。给他口交的时候李东赫也太可爱了，被咬到通红的胸口随着呼吸起伏着，被亲肿的嘴巴张着，手指紧抓着床单，

“唔……嗯——哥……马克哥……啊啊……哥……”

 

太可爱了，还在一直叫哥哥呢。之前不管是说话还是表情都一副没大没小的样子，在床上却喊着哥哥喊个不停。用拇指捏了一下马眼，他就呃啊叫出来，用舌尖轻轻磨蹭了前端几下，他的腿就蜷起来了。

“求你了……啊……不要舔——哥哥……哈……”

 

李马克手上和嘴上一起忙活着，舞者咬着自己的手指，眼角湿润发红，一下下抓着对方的头发。阴茎已经硬梆梆的翘起来了，李马克用力吮几下以后抬头看看他——泪珠挂在两颊，被酒店的灯光照着，好像成了玻璃做的装饰品。“呜……哈不行了——”眼看他身体弓成一个半弧之后射了出来，瘫软着落回被子里。

 

“好久没做了吧，好浓。”李马克把精液吐到纸巾上，爬到床头拉开抽屉翻找，对方喘着气，曲起腿朝着他的胸口蹬过去，“……能不能闭嘴啊你。”脚腕被抓住了，之前只是稍微褪到骨盆的牛仔裤被顺势整条剥了下来。既然不让我说话——重新扶着从脚踝内侧开始亲，故意发出很响的声音。看来李东赫真的很久没做了——等亲到大腿根的时候，不应期就结束了的样子。

 

享用之后，李马克抓着人胯骨向一边转，“又干嘛……”嘴里一边嘟囔着一边还是翻了身，甚至还温顺的把屁股撅了起来。凝胶几乎是涂上去的瞬间就化了，刚伸进去第三根手指，李东赫就又不耐烦起来，“哥快进来……好了……”缓缓的一口气推到底，柔软的屁股紧贴上结实的腹部和大腿，两个人都像叹气一般呻吟了一下。之后每一次重重的推到底之后再拔出来的时候，他们都这样呼吸着，重复了几分钟，李东赫就摇摇晃晃的把脸埋到床上了。东赫舒服吗，李马克很想问，我真的好舒服，里面又热又紧，舒服的已经问不出来话了，所以他就俯下身把李东赫的脸扳过来看。又淌着眼泪了，小小的脸蛋被眼泪冲的一塌糊涂，“哈……嗯——再，再……啊……嗯嗯——”

下身出了太多汗，和别的体液混合在一起，李马克勉强抓着变滑了的臀部来回顶弄着，突然身下的人浑身抖了一下，脚趾都蜷起来了，看来就是这个地方。“嗯，哈！好麻……呃……”李东赫抓着床单的手抖着去抓李马克的胳膊，勉强把上身支起来，舌头无意识的伸出来，含混的说着话，“摸，摸摸我，哥哥……摸摸下面……”他先射出来之后，李马克被他绞紧的后穴也夹着射了出来。

 

李马克第二次把灌着精液的安全套打了个结扔到床下的时候，本来以为李东赫会像上一次那样气喘吁吁的向后倒——因为一直在向前顶，他担心东赫会撞到床头，连忙把手垫在对方脖子后面。可是李东赫没有要松开自己的意思，就像完全忘记了这一次刚开始的时候自己哭唧唧的喊着“讨厌哥哥……”“要疯了”一边在李马克身上乱打的样子。他极其安静的坐在李马克身上，两条长腿还在腰上盘着。李马克蹭了蹭他被汗水打湿的鬓角，手慢慢伸到底下。明明是跳舞的人却根本没什么肌肉，全身松松软软的。他亲亲东赫湿乎乎的嘴角，揉揉东赫的屁股，对方还是没有松开他，甚至稍微挪了挪，双腿更紧的盘了上来。

 

“过分了，李东赫。”  
“……嗯？”  
“这会儿不担心上台穿演出服被看出来了？”李马克笑着去摸刚被自己吮成殷红色的乳珠，换来对方在自己耳朵上咬的一口，“变态。”

“你再不放开，”手从屁股挪到腿上来回摩挲，“我又要硬了。”  
“哥喜欢我的腿吗？”算是完蛋了，下面已经又开始抬头了。  
“会有人不喜欢吗？像巧克力牛奶一样，小腿是巧克力牛奶——大腿是，咖啡牛奶，这儿是——”  
“我也喜欢哥哥的腿……哥哥踩镲的时候，大腿肌肉会绷起来嘛，”有点变沙哑了的声音又对着耳朵吹气，“看完哥哥彩排，昨天晚上想着哥哥的大腿在浴室里自慰来着……本来不想这样来找你，但觉得错过今晚就再没机会了。”

 

真是头一次见这样的孩子，粘腻腻的接吻间隙李马克在想，在美国，在加拿大，在这儿，在哪里都没见过这样的人，放荡的话从那张嘴里说出来，但像是带着真心的。“……那去浴室做吗？”虽然他的确是太可爱了，但这种时候怎么就——话从自己嘴里出来怎么成了这样？

怀里的人却垂着脑袋点点头，“听说了哥是一件事做到底的性格——那今晚就痛痛快快的做吧，哥明天早上开始要跟我做陌生人了不是吗。”

 

“我的确是一件事做到底的性格，所以，”李马克稍一用力把人抱了起来，“叫你室友明早也不要回来了，行李会给他装好送到新房间。接下来你归我了。”

“……这不行吧——”

 

“我说行就行的。今晚就痛痛快快的做吧，”李马克拉上浴室门，密集的吻像头顶花洒淌出的热水一样落在李东赫脖颈和肩上，对方身体上的红潮还没消退又被激了出来。

 

“做到射不出来为止。”


End file.
